A number of different types of overbed tables are known. There are, for example, the overbed tables illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,473,997, 4,715,295, 3,854,428, 2,357,588, 2,352,837, 2,346,919, and 2,329,902; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/211,451, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.